orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Pieces Part III
Official Summary Mitch and Kiera descend into the depths of Sanctuary, ORPHEUS's maximum security holding facility, to meet with Darren Feldman. Feldman, a sadistic serial killer once involved in ritual worship of Ishtar, has insights concerning Pierce, Kiera, and Mitch alike, all of which seem impossible for him to have learned from the cell in which he's been entombed. To make matters worse, Darren raises doubts about whether or not Kiera and Mitch even have the sanctity of their own memories to rely on, and mockingly hints that he and Kiera have some kind of past together. Shaken by their disturbing encounter, both operatives try to make sense of the missing threads of memory that torment them as the Congregation of the Gentle Hand makes ready for its tent revival. Detailed Recap Kiera awakes to classic rock and the worst possible hangover. Mitch awakens late as he took nearly double the dosage. They are debriefed about the side effects of the trip to Sanctuary. They get the classic safety demonstration complete with old as hell slides. Do not touch the subject, or use any magic / psychic abilities within Sanctuary. They are both given three protective objects, a vial of holy water, a totemic object, and a witches amulet. They are then cleansed ritually. Before heading down the throat. They descend down a monorail system deeper into the facility of Sanctuary. The doors they pass are magic circles of protection. They pass level after level of these magical seals. Each moment they decent the pressure grows, until they feel like they are deep under water. Kiera and Mitch move along catwalks being guided by Doctor Hersh. A song, softly calls up, shifting in tone and energy. Drawing them, Mitch resists the call and looks back to see Kiera standing on the edge of the catwalks about to jump. The Doctor begins to sing a counter song. Kiera is justifiably shaken by her experience as they make their way to Darren's enclosure. The glass that forms the outside facing wall of his enclosure is etched in runes, of protection and sealing. Darren, a gaunt man covered in scars, clearly a shadow of his former self. Eyes are blood red as the cornea's have burst all the capillaries. Kiera and Mitch are guided to sit before him, and Darren start talking in a raspy and worn voice. He asks silly questions and plays a game of questions with Kiera. Kiera faintly smells Mac and Cheese, and begins to feel nostalgic. The Doctor clears Kiera for the playing of this 'game' with Darren. Darren reveals some history of him and Pierce. He declares that he has potential, and that he will be the Lover and Consort of Ishtar. He was going to be pure primality and raw. Darren toys with Mitch, saying he has a bright future and that he knows one of his old buddies put a sword through him. Darren brings light to the darkened parts of Kiera's mind. Mitch steps in for Kiera as she takes a break from talking to Darren. Darren asks Mitch a question in his game after Mitch replies, Darren responds that the 'Good Witch' and the 'Tin Man' are off to see the 'Wizard'. The tone of the conversation becomes heated as Darren tells Mitch and Kiera to become real people before they see him again; Mitch stands up violently throwing his chair and demands to know who killed him. Darren responds with a chuckle "Walter Marchand"; this sparks the face of Mitch's high school best friend to come to the surface. Kiera remembers the word Fairchild. They are led out of Sanctuary and cleansed ritually and cleared to depart. Once they return to the Chicago facility; Mitch looks up Walter in his old yearbook and finds him 'Not Pictured'. He remembers driving old country roads, he remembers the feeling of hope. Then of being killed. Kiera digs into the Fairchild, and finds old records of a treatment facility for troubled children, and that ORPHEUS secured the area after a ritual event had gone awry. Quotes * "I was so close to becoming the next sacred king. I was going to be consort and lover of Ishtar. I was going to bring fertility and wrath. I was going to be raw and primal and beautiful and true. But now, I'm just a fuckin' person." - Darren Feldman * "The good witch and the tin man are off to see the wizard. It's a pity Dorothy and Toto have to stay home. Shhhhh, the lion is sleeping. But he'll wake up again." - Darren Feldman * "They sent me these empty shells to play with. So disappointing ... If you two could try to become complete people before you see me again ...?" - Darren Feldman Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * ROZKOL - Last Train in the Station * Roland Macintosh - Sad Siren Song * Myuu - Ground Noise (Soundscape) * Kai Engel - Dancing on the Edge * Sergey Cheremisinov - Train * Kevin Macleod - Satiate * Josh Woodward - The Vagabond * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 7: Missing Pieces Part III Category:Episode